CSI: War On Rumours
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When an Iranian friend of Ed's is murdered in an apparent hate crime he gets involved in helping the CSIs crack the case, will they be able to arrest the murderer when he ends up being part of a extremist radical religious group.
1. Chapter 1

**WAR ON RUMOURS**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 1 of my new CSI story, Ed and Lindsey are now married and happier than ever, enjoying their lives together and their daughter growing up, however the peace is about to be shattered. Just a short opening chapter to set the scene, next chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters

It was a quiet day for Ed Kennedy and his new wife Lindsey. They had both enjoyed the wedding, since Lindsey's father was dead she had asked Grissom to lead her down the aisle and give her away to Ed, he had accepted and the wedding which had gone perfectly and now they were happily married. They were both currently sitting in the living room of their apartment, on the floor, Ed was sitting next to the sofa, Lindsey was sitting in the middle of the room next to Sharon, who was now eleven months old and starting to use words a little more fluently, she was also about to surprise her parents. As Lindsey watched Sharon looked over at her father and then, as she had already done a few times she lifted herself up so that she was standing, Lindsey's eyes widened and she watched expectantly, she didn't have to wait long before Sharon took an shaky, uncertain step forward, her arms held out towards Ed.

"Ed, she's walking, Sharon's taking her first steps, she's walking over to you".

They both smiled widely and Ed held out his arms, while Lindsey followed behind Sharon closely, ready to catch her if she fell. After a few more shaky, hesitant steps Sharon was able to reach out and hold onto Ed's arms, he smiled and picked her up, cradling her, she too was smiling, proud knowing she had made a major accomplishment. Ed and Lindsey were both smiling, overjoyed at their daughter's first steps.

"Well done sweetie, you did great".

Sharon giggled as her parents congratulated her.

Just then they heard police sirens, Lindsey looked over at the window surprised.

"What's going on, what are the police doing here?"

"I'll go check it out".

Sharon, now sitting on the floor next to Lindsey looked concerned.

"Daddy?"

"I'll be right back sweetie".

After kissing Sharon on the top of the head and giving Lindsey a quick kiss on the lips he stood up and left, grabbing his white cane on the way. He soon arrived at the apartment the police were at, he then heard a familiar voice.

"Okay careful, the whole apartment's now a crime scene, everybody outside and seal it off, don't contaminate the scene, you know Grissom hates that".

"Brass?"

Brass turned around surprised.

"Ed".

"What's going on here?"

Brass carefully held out his hand to stop Ed from moving closer.

"Sorry, you can't go in there, it's a crime scene. Adolescent Iranian male living with his parents, they were out at work and he had just returned home from a part-time job. After hearing an altercation the landlady came up to see and saw the young male dead, the perpetrator was still in the apartment and there was a struggle, the landlady managed to break the killer's nose before he fled".

Ed was frozen with shock, he had heard and taken in everything Brass had said but was still shocked to hear it was an adolescent Iranian male, he only knew of one Iranian family living in the apartment complex.

"Brass, I know the guy, his name is Muhammod Ali Montezeri, he's a friend of mine".

Brass was surprised.

"Okay, listen Ed, I see what you're trying to say, listen, go back to your apartment, we'll talk to you once we're finished with the scene okay".

"A-Alright, thanks".

Ed left, still in shock. A few minutes later the CSI Team arrived, Brass brought them up to speed describing the scene the same way he had described it to Ed, Grissom nodded.

"Alright, we'll get to work straight away, anything else".

Brass glanced over at Catherine.

"Ed heard us and came down to see what happened".

Catherine looked concerned.

"So, what happened?"  
>"When he heard about what happened he told me that the victim was a friend of his, I asked him to wait at his apartment, we'd talk to him later".<p>

Catherine nodded.

"Yeah, who knows, he might be able to help us".

Brass nodded and, with the decision made the CSIs entered the scene ready to process.

End of chapter, a friend of Ed's is dead and it's up to the CSIs to find out what happened, of course Ed is not just going to sit around and leave things alone, he's obviously going to get involved. Next up the CSIs investigate the scene and Ed talks to Lindsey about what happened. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**WAR ON RUMOURS**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter two; the team investigates the crime scene while Brass questions the victims parents and the landlady, as well as asking Ed about his friendship with the victims. Note there are references to Islam in this chapter, some of which will be prevalent throughout this fic, I do not intend to offend anybody and the aspects of Islam mentioned in this chapter are based on research I did beforehand, anyway, hope you enjoy.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, and now it begins.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

The team began to process the scene, careful examination of the body revealed no defensive wounds and only one injury, a through and through bullet wound to the back of the head, exiting through his forehead. Careful examination of the scene turned up the shell casing of the gun, after examining the wall the bullet was found embedded in the wall above the TV. Lying just in front of the body was something that caught their attention.

"A blood-stained Qur'an, looks like he was reading it when he was killed".

After further examination they noticed that there were several objects around the room which indicated a Muslim family, more disturbing was the fact that most of the objects were destroyed in some way. It was as the team feared, the murder was beginning to look like a hate crime. Meanwhile Brass was talking to the victims parents who had arrived, they were distraught.

"I understand you're upset, but please, this'll just take a minute".

Muhammod's father spoke.

"What is all this, our son is dead and you won't let us see him".

"The apartment's a crime scene, your son didn't just die Mr. Montezeri, he was murdered".

The victim's parents were shocked at this, Mrs. Montezeri finally spoke, however her words were in Arabic, her husband nodded sadly.

"She said 'Murdered, someone murdered our son'".

Brass also nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid this might have been a hate crime, it could've been motivated simply by religion, whoever killed your son also destroyed your apartment, including many of your belongings".

They were still in shock, finally Mr. Montezeri spoke.

"I understand what you are trying to say, we will do everything we can to help, I know most branches of our religion usually forbid an autopsy but, we follow a branch of Islam which permits it if it will benefit something important, like your investigation...will it help?"

"Yes, the autopsy might reveal something which will help us find your son's killer".

Mr Montezeri spoke to his wife in Arabic for a few minutes and finally.

"Very well, you may perform an autopsy, but the moment the case is solved we want his body back for burial".

"I understand, I'll talk to our Medical Examiner and see to it that it happens. Do you mind waiting at the station so we can talk later".

"Certainly, thank you Captain Brass. Please, find our son's killer".

Brass nodded and they left with an officer.

Within this time the CSIs had found more evidence, bloody footprints and a fingerprint on the windowsill, also found was a small blood trail leading from the door outwards. They had collected samples of each and finally, after careful examination concluded that the scene was fully explored, they were ready to leave and Dr. Robbins had sent his men to pick up the body of Muhammod Ali Montezeri. Brass was talking to Maria, the landlady, her English had improved thanks to Ed's help so she was able to talk without the need of a translator.

"So, just tell me again, what did you hear?"

"I was just cleaning up downstairs when I heard a loud noise. I went up and realized it had come from the Montezeri's apartment, I was suspicious, they were normally so quiet and friendly. I opened the door and saw the Montezeri boy, Muhammod, lying on the ground dead. Then I saw the man who did it, I couldn't se him clearly, he attacked me, I fought as best I could, I think I broke his nose".

"Okay, oh this is Gil Grissom from the crime lab, if you fought back you should have some evidence on you, he's gonna need to see your hands".

Maria nodded and allowed Grissom to collect the evidence under her fingernails and the blood on her knuckles. Finally finished with the scene Brass and Catherine went up to talk to Ed.

Ed returned to the apartment, still shocked and although unaware of it at the moment, he was crying. Sharon looked up as he came in and saw him.

"Daddy?"

Lindsey also looked up and saw Ed's tears.

"Ed, what's wrong?"

"The police were at Muhammod's place...he's dead, murdered".

Lindsey gasped, still carrying Sharon she walked over and pulled Ed into a tight, one-armed hug, Sharon, realized something was wrong and reached out and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Just then there was a knock at the door, Sharon didn't want to let go of her father so Lindsey let him hold onto her while she went to answer the door. It was Brass and Catherine.

"Mom, I just heard what happened".

"Yeah, we need to talk to Ed, he was a friend of Muhammod".

"Alright".

They walked through to the living room, Ed was sitting on the sofa, Sharon was sitting in his lap hugging him, he looked slightly calmer now, Lindsey spoke.

"Mom and Brass are here".

"Oh, yeah, okay".

Ed straightened up, Catherine and Brass sat down, Catherine then spoke.

"I know it's a shock to you, but we need to know just how you knew the victim".

Ed nodded.

"I understand, we were friends, he was helping me learn Arabic, I thought about expanding the languages I knew and Arabic was one of them. We hung out every now and then".

Lindsey then spoke.

"He's been to see us here a few times, he was really nice, I just can't believe this".

"I see, has he said anything recently about...someone threatening him, if he's had any trouble with any one".

Ed looked confused.

"I can't think off the top of my head...why?"  
>"From what we have seen at the apartment it looks as if this was a hate crime".<p>

Ed sighed.

"He did say something at one point, some guy had followed him home, shouting abuse at him, he didn't really say much else, didn't take the guy seriously".

There was silence for a while, Ed seemed lost in thought, before he even spoke the other three knew what he was going to do.

"Catherine, I wanna help you guys, I owe it to Muhammod to find out who did this to him".

Lindsey spoke.

"Ed, again?"

"Lindsey..."

"Wait, look...I'm not gonna stop but...please, call me as often as possible, and if you can, please, come back and see us".

"Okay, is that okay with you guys?"

Catherine and Brass agreed and soon Lindsey and Sharon said bye to Ed and he left with Catherine and Brass were on their way to autopsy.

At autopsy Dr. Robbins had finished the autopsy and was ready to report his findings to Grissom, Catherine and Ed.

"Okay, no surprises for COD, the through and through bullet wound was likely caused by a hollow point bullet, flattens on impact, very nasty. No unusual findings, our victim didn't even have his evening meal which would put TOD at around six to seven in the evening".

"Roughly the time the landlady said she heard the shot and went to investigate".

Dr. Robbins then handed them DNA and fingerprints of the victim. There was nothing else to be discovered in autopsy and so the team prepared to analyze the evidence they had found, Ed accompanied them.

End of chapter, Ed is now getting himself involved in the case, the team now moves on to analyze the evidence, what will they find? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**WAR ON RUMOURS**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3: The team now analyzes the evidence and uncovers the indentity of the killer, they also need to know more about the victim, how will they fare?

Boris Yeltsin: Glad your are still enjoying, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters

As soon as they arrived at the lab the team got to work, sure enough the shell casing and bullet found in the wall matched, only one shot had been fired. The bloody footprints had no match however the blood matched the victims DNA, the victims DNA and Fingerprints came up with no match in either CODIS or AFIS. Grissom sighed, just as he feared, everything they uncovered started to make the murder look more and more like a hate crime. Finally they analyzed the evidence that hopefully were the killers, the fingerprint on the windowsill and the small blood trail leading out of the door. The fingerprint was only a partial print but they were able to get a match, Grissom checked the blood and the DNA also came back to the same man as the fingerprint. Grissom then spoke to the team and they commented on their findings.

"Okay, it is definitely a hate crime. Our victim has no record and while we have yet to determine the type of Islam he was following, if it's anything like the Islam his parents follow then he wasn't going to cause any terrorist acts. We've identified the killer, his name is James Robertson, he's thirty-two and is a member of a radical Christian group called the lambs of God, he's been arrested three times for property destruction and assault, now it looks like he's escalated to murder".

The team continued their discussion, Brass arrived.

"Okay, I spoke with Muhammod's parents, do you guys have anything I can tell them".

"We're positive this was a hate, but to find out what could driven the killer to do this, we need to know more about Muhammod".

Brass nodded and went to speak with Muhammod's parents, they agreed and informed the CSIs of the address of the mosque that the family regularly prayed at.

Grissom, Nick and Ed headed to the mosque, luckily the head of the mosque was free to speak with them, he was saddened by the loss of Muhammod.

"I am aware that this is a murder investigation and there are things that you can't say but...Am I correct in assuming that he was murdered".

"Yes, I'm afraid so, why do you ask?"

The head of the mosque sighed.

"We've been having trouble recently, twice in the last year our mosque has been attacked by a group called the Lambs of God, they are extremist Christians, intolerant of any other religion. We don't act like that, we follow Islam but we don't attack Christian churches".

"I understand what you mean, but the reason we're here, we need to ask what Muhammod was like, how exactly did he follow his religion".

The head of the mosque shook his head and sighed again before answering.

"I know why you ask and I assure you Muhammod was not and never considered being a terrorist, in fact he and I had a discussion where I discovered one of the things he hated more than anything was the Taliban and their methods".

"Yes, I understand, so he was against the Taliban".

He nodded and Grissom was satisfied what he had found out

"Thank you".

They left the mosque and decided to return to the lab.

They met back up and spoke to the rest of the team, Ed sighed and, while the others were discussing the case Ed stepped outside and phoned home. After a few rings Lindsey answered.

"Ed?"

"Yeah, it's me honey. We've found out who killed Muhammod, it looks like some group called the Lambs of God are involved".

"I see, God, this is terrible...What else?"

Ed sighed.

"We were speaking to Muhammod's parents and the head of his mosque, we were right...It was a hate crime".

"Ed...I'm sorry, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, thanks...okay, I gotta get back, how's Sharon?"

Lindsey laughed.

"She's fine, she's walked a little more to".

"That's great, I'll come back and see you as soon as I can".

"Okay, bye".

"Bye".

With that they hung up and Ed returned to the lab. Once he returned he listened to the team as they spoke.

"Okay, we've verified that the killer is James Robertson, he seems to have committed murder simply due to religion. Our only problem is trying to locate him, we've verified he's a member of the Lambs of God, we can't expect them to help, they'd just see the murder as an act of God, stating that it was justified just because the victim wasn't a Christian".

Just then Brass walked in.

"Guys we've got a guess waiting in to speak to us in the interrogation room, it's Eric Beck, leader of the Lambs of God".

The others stared at each other in surprise. Finally it was decided that Grissom, Brass and Ed would speak to him and so they headed of to the interrogation room.

End of chapter, next up the head of the Lambs of God will talk to the CSIs, will it turn out as Grissom predicted and not help them, wait and see? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**WAR ON RUMOURS**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4: The head of the Lambs of God has arrived to speak to the CSI Team, what will he have to say, read on to find out. Note, this chapter contains extremist religious views, these are not meant as an offence to anybody, as I know not all religious people are like that.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, this won't end well.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

They entered the interrogation room and finally saw Eric Beck, he was in his early seventies, with short grey hair and black eyes, he looked up at them and glared.

"So you are the ones who are persecuting my poor disciple James Robertson".

Grissom sighed and sat down.

"We're not persecuting anybody, we have proof that James Robertson murdered and innocent teenage boy, simply due to differences in religion".

To their surprise Eric smiled.

"Ah yes of course, killing that Muslim terrorist".

"He wasn't a terrorist, he was against the Taliban and everything they wanted to achieve".

Eric shook his head.

"Oh please, are you really that naive, just look at his beliefs, he's obviously a terrorist".

Ed had remained silent until now but he couldn't accept what Eric had just said.

"So just because he's a Muslim, that automatically makes a terrorist, is that what you're saying?"

"Of course, why should you care boy, you are a Christian after all, you know the truth".

Ed shook his head.

"Yeah I'm Catholic, but that doesn't change the fact that Muhammod was my friend, he was just a teenager, he had a life ahead of them and that sick freak Robertson stole all that from him!"

Eric glared at Ed and for a while he didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, in the viewing room Catherine watched with Muhammod's parents, they were glaring and obviously angry at what Eric was saying, Mr. Montezeri tried to control himself as he spoke.

"That man, how can he possibly say those things, he...he..."

"His name is Eric Beck, he's the head of the Lambs of God, a radical Christian group that refuses to accept anybody of other religions and has caused many problems in the past".

Mrs. Montezeri then spoke rapidly in Arabic, her husband then translated.

"She wants to know if he's the man that killed our son".

"No, the man that killed your son was part of the group, but it wasn't him".

The grieving family looked at each other and then sighed before returning their attention to the interrogation room. Catherine was concerned about what would happen if the Montezeri's ended up meeting Eric Beck, she feared an altercation.

Finally, after a pause, Eric Beck spoke.

"Wait, you are Christian, what are you doing being 'friends' with a terrorist!"

"For the last time, he wasn't a terrorist! He was a normal, happy person and Robertson killed him, for no reason other than he was being intolerant of other religions. Something you have a problem with too!"

Grissom then tried to defuse the situation.

"Alright, listen, putting all that aside. The fact remains, James Robertson has committed murder on an innocent person and must face the charges".

Eric snorted.

"Innocent, since when were terrorists innocent and if you insist on persecuting our greatest disciple for committing a great act of God then I assure that our entire church will see to it that you fail..."

He then glared at Ed.

"...And we will make you pay for your blasphemy, you will burn in hell for this".

Ed glared back.

"If anyone's going to hell it's you. You, Robertson and the rest of that sick cult of yours".

"We are the true children of God, the only true religion, no other religion has any place in the world, we will see to it that our mission comes to a successful end!"

With that Eric Beck stood up and walked towards the door, he then looked back at them.

"Like I said, you will pay for this, the Lambs of God will never give up our greatest disciple, if you continue to pursue him you will find yourselves in a 'difficult position'".

Ed shook his head.

"And you called Muhammod a terrorist".

Still glaring Eric Beck left the interrogation room, Grissom, Brass and Ed were behind him.

Unfortunately when they left the interrogation room they ran into Muhammod's parents, Eric glared at them.

"What is this, more Muslim terrorists, actually in the building, aren't you guys the least bit concerned for security".

"For the last time they are not terrorists, they're a peaceful family who've just had their lives ruined by that sick freak Robertson".

Eric shook his head.

"Unbelievable, I guess there is no hope for justice in the world now, if you trust these scum, over a respectable man like myself".

Mrs. Montezeri spat a harsh Arabic phrase at him and Mr. Montezeri spoke.

"One of your people killed our son, how can you fell no remorse?"  
>"Why should I feel remorse, why should Robertson feel remorse, he did the right thing, he did God's work".<p>

Mr. Montezeri nearly lost control and nearly attacked Eric, luckily Catherine was there to hold him back, when Mrs. Montezeri looked about ready to attack him Ed, stepped between them.

"Enough, you should just leave, before you get yourself in trouble Eric".

"Don't tell me what to do you filthy blasphemer".

Ed sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever. Catherine, I called Lindsey a while ago, I'm gonna go home see her and Sharon".

Catherine nodded but Eric glared at Ed having heard what he just said.

"You! You call yourself Christian yet you have a wife and child, was the child born out of wedlock!"

"Not that it's any of your business but yeah!"

It was then Eric Beck lost his temper and attacked Ed, knocking him to the ground, before he could seriously hurt him however Brass intervened and soon Eric Beck was in handcuffs.

"Eric Beck, you are under arrest for assault!"

Shouting abuse at Ed and the Montezeri's Eric Beck was led away. Catherine helped Ed to his feet.

"I'm fine, thanks Catherine. I guess I better get home now".

Catherine nodded and, after talking to the Montezeri's and assuring them they would keep searching for their son's killer, Catherine took Ed back home.

End of chapter; Eric Beck is now arrested, the team will continue to pursue Robertson and bring him to justice. Next up Ed returns home to talk to Lindsey and spend some time with Sharon, also the CSIs uncover more evidence that finally gives them a chance to search for Robertson. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**WAR ON RUMOURS**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5; Ed returns home to recover, he still plans to return to the case but needs to take a break, also the team examine the possession of Eric Beck, waht will they find? Just a short chapter this time, hopefully the next one will be longer.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah I know.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters

Catherine dropped Ed off back at the apartment building and, after reassuring her that he could manage himself, Ed headed inside and Catherine returned to the lab. As he walked in Maria looked up.

"Ed, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Maria, I'm just a little shaken that's all".

Maria smiled.

"You should go right up, your wife is worried and your daughter has been asking for you".

"Thanks".

Ed quickly climbed the stairs and headed into his apartment. Lindsey had just finished changing Sharon, who was still ticklish and so Lindsey was also covered in baby powder, she looked up and saw Ed.

"Ed, you're back".

She picked up Sharon and walked over to him, Sharon smiled, once they reached Ed she reached out and Lindsey handed her over to Ed, who gently took her in his arms.

"Daddy".

She laughed as Ed gently cradled her. They sat down on the sofa and Ed sighed, Lindsey noticed this and spoke.

"Are you okay...how's the case going?"

"I'm okay, we've found out who killed Muhammod, a member of the Lambs of God called James Robertson, the leader of the cult showed up, threatening us".

"Wait, did he attack you?"

She had noticed the bruises on Ed's arms and face.

"Yeah, he didn't seriously hurt me though, Brass pulled him off and arrested him".

There was silence for a minute when finally Lindsey asked.

"Why did he attack you?"

"...I...He attacked me, because I have a wife and child, 'despite my religion'. In his opinion the worst part was having a child out of wedlock. Crazy freak".

Lindsey shook her head and rested it on Ed's shoulder, Ed smiled.

"I'll go back and help them again tomorrow, I'll stay home tonight".

"Okay".

The happy family then settled back for the rest of night.

Meanwhile, back at the lab, following the arrest of Eric Beck the team were allowed to examine his personal belongings. Much of it was the expected belongings of a dedicated Christian, as well as leaflets and various books describing the Lambs of God, yet always portraying them in a favourable light. Also, on Eric's phone were many messages, including important messages from Robertson about the murder. While scanning the phone for any information they also uncovered many messages from other Christian groups which showed that the Lambs of God were possibly the most hated group and other Christians felt they were too extremist and refused to support them. That left one question, a question Nick voiced.

"If none of the other Christian groups supported them, how did they get their money, I doubt they'd get many charitable donations".

"We'll find out somehow, let's see if we can get something from the phone".

Catherine was working on the phone and had some important information.

"Hey guys, got some news. The last call to this phone was from Robertson, I was able to trace the call to an address that might be where he lives".

"Sounds interesting, I'll talk to Brass, see if we can set up surveillance".

So, after talking to Brass and getting surveillance set up to watch the address to see if there was any sign of Robertson nearby, the team went back to analyzing Eric Beck's possessions. They planned to work through the night if necessary, Catherine was extremely dedicated, both due to her promise to Muhammod's parents and because she had seen how affected Ed was at the loss of his friend, she wanted to solve this for her son-in-law.

End of chapter, the team are now putting surveillance on James Robertson and continuing to try and find more evidence. Next up will be Ed spending some time with his family before returning to help in the case. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**WAR ON RUMOURS**

**CHAPTER 6**

Chapter 6; just some family time with Ed, Lindsey and Sharon, also reveals how Ed has been affected by his friends death.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, here's chapter six, as promised it is longer than chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

While the team were working away Ed was spending time with his family. Having heard of the case and knowing how it would have affected him Ed's parents had come to see him. Sharon was still smiling, especially when she saw her grandparents, but she knew something was wrong with her father and was worried. Anne Kennedy was currently holding her granddaughter while Liam spoke to Ed.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, it's just...hard, he was my friend, he told me, he thought somebody was after him...and I didn't do anything, didn't say anything".

Liam nodded sadly.

"I understand. But Ed, look I understand but you can't blame yourself. Your encounter with that guy, the head of the Lambs of God, has shaken you. You need to try and stay calm and think, the best you can do is help Catherine find out the guy".

"I guess...I guess you're right, I'll be going back to help them tomorrow".

Liam nodded and, after a few hours they left, after a while Ed assured Lindsey that he would watch Sharon, she decided to head out and get the shopping they had desperately needed.

While Lindsey was out a thunderstorm occurred, Sharon was still afraid of thunder and when the thunder struck, she screamed and began trembling. Ed, who was sitting on the sofa started and heard Sharon's footsteps approached the sofa until he knew she was standing right next to it. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy will be home soon sweetie, c'mon..."

He reached out and, once she grabbed onto his arms, he gently lifted her up so she could sit on the sofa next to him. Sharon latched onto her father, still trembling, Ed smiled and held her, comforting her.

"Do you want me to call Mommy for you?"

Sharon nodded and Ed picked up his phone, hitting speed dial 1, Lindsey's number. After a few rings Lindsey picked up.

"Ed".

"Hey Lindsey, Sharon was asking for you".

He heard Lindsey's relieved sigh as she spoke.

"Is she scared, the thunder's pretty loud just now".

"Yeah, here, she wants to talk to you".

Ed held the phone so Sharon could speak.

"Mommy?"

"Hey sweetie, don't worry, I'll be back soon".

Sharon managed a weak smile and replied.

"Okay Mommy".

"Don't worry, you're safe, Daddy's with you".

Sharon nodded and let Ed take the phone back.

"Okay, I'll see you soon".

"Right, bye".

They hung up and Ed then lifted Sharon up into his lap and began to gently rock her. Sharon slowly calmed down and was able to stop crying and soon her trembling stopped.

After a few minutes had passed the front door opened and Lindsey walked back in, Ed stood up, carrying Sharon.

"Hey, need some help?"

"No, I got it all Ed, thanks".

Lindsey shut the door behind her and set the bags down on the kitchen table. She then walked over and gently picked Sharon up and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay sweetie, we're both here".

Sharon nodded, she was still scared but felt safer now that she was with both her parents. Ed smiled and put his arm around Lindsey and gently stroked Sharon's hair.

"That's right sweetie".

Sharon looked up, her parents were both smiling at her, she smiled back and then Lindsey spoke.

"Do you wanna stay with us tonight?"

Sharon nodded and Lindsey went to get herself and Sharon ready for bed, Ed went and got himself ready for bed and soon Lindsey and Sharon came into the bedroom. Before long they were all in bed, Sharon lay asleep in between her parents, Lindsey gently held her daughter while Ed had his arm over both of them, he smiled and soon all three of them were asleep.

The following morning they woke, the storm had passed and Sharon was able to relax, they got out of bed and Lindsey went off to feed Sharon. Ed walked into the kitchen, just then there was a knock at the door, Ed walked over and answered it, he then heard the voices of Muhammod's parents.

"Ed".

"Hi, I'm...so sorry...I..."

Mr. Montezeri spoke.

"Please, don't apologize, I know how you and Muhammod were friends and how you must be feeling terrible, please don't blame yourself".

Ed sighed and nodded, despite the words they were saying he couldn't help but feel guilty, he still felt that, if he had said something maybe Muhammod might have been saved. Just then he heard Mrs. Montezeri talk to him, thanks to his improved Arabic he understood what she said.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, the only person guilty here is the man who killed our son".

Ed managed a smile.

"I guess you're right, thanks, don't worry, I'm still helping them. I promise, I'll help them find the guy who did this".

"Thank you".

With those words of gratitude the Montezeri family left and Ed returned to the kitchen. After a brief conversation with Lindsey and kissing Sharon Ed got dressed and called Catherine, soon he was ready to leave, Lindsey smiled and spoke.

"Be careful Ed, please".

"I will thanks".

"Careful Daddy".

Ed smiled and kissed Sharon's forehead again and then left with Catherine heading back to the lab.

End of chapter, next up Ed returns to the lab and helps the team as they analyze more evidence, eventually finding out some interesting secrets about the Lambs of God. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**WAR ON RUMOURS**

**CHAPTER 7**

Chapter 7; Ed rejoins the team and the investiagtion continues, waht will they find, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it's also my personal favourite chapter so far.

Disclaimer: I dont' own CSI or any of it's characters.

Finally Ed and Catherine arrived at the lab, they met up with the rest of the team and Grissom informed Ed what they had found in his absence.

"We've been analyzing Eric Beck's belongings. It turns out he's been in contact with Robertson recently, we've found the address where Robertson phoned from and we've got people conducting surveillance in that area, nothing yet. We're still working through the rest of his belongings, so far all we've found is leaflets on his group and various religious books and items".

Ed nodded.

"Alright, anything I can do to help?"

"Actually there is, we've found several documents, but they're all written in Braille, my guess is they're being used as some sort of code and that the people who use them know Braille".

Ed smiled when he heard this, finally he felt he had a chance to be of use in the investigation.

"Can I see them, I can read them for you".

"Of course, this way".

They headed through to the main lab where Grissom handed Ed the documents, Nick sat down ready to write down Ed's translations. Ed sat down with the documents and prepared to read them for the team.

As Ed read each document and translated it for the CSIs, Nick wrote down what he translated and soon they had a very clear idea about the contents of the documents. They had finally discovered how the Lambs of God were receiving funding for their operations without any charitable donations and the distain most Christians had for them. The documents all pointed to a private business owned by Eric Beck which was involved in several money laundering and Ponzi schemes. The CSIs were all amazed at this discovery, Catherine sighed and spoke.

"So, that's what they were up to, cheating money out of innocent people and then using it to 'spread the word' of their idea of religion".

Following this discovery the team spoke with Brass and soon they were talking to Eric Beck again. Eric Beck glared at them as they sat down in interrogation, Ed watched from the viewing room this time rather than risk being attacked again. Nick and Grissom conducted the interview along with Brass.

"Eric Beck, we're gonna give one last chance to come clean and tell us where Robertson is".

"Why should I tell you anything? You are all corrupt, you have all turned away from God, I have nothing to say to sinners such as yourself".

Nick then spoke.

"If you help us we are willing to withdraw the charges for assault".

"A crime for which I am falsely imprisoned, I didn't assault anybody".

"You assaulted Ed yesterday, plus thanks to him, we now know the truth about your schemes".

Eric Beck glared at them.

"I don't know what you are talking about".

Grissom then explained.

"We are referring to the documents about your money laundering and Ponzi schemes".

Eric went as white as a sheet and spoke, his nervousness obvious, he knew what they were referring to and also knew that denial would be hopeless.

"How could you possibly read them, I made sure that they were all in Braille and…"

"Ed is blind, so reading Braille isn't a problem for him, he read them and translated them for us, we now have all the information about your various methods of getting money for your group".

Eric shook his head and sighed.

"You fools, how could you ruin our sacred mission, you truly have been corrupted by the devil, you would seek to ruin us like this".

"Where is Robertson, what is doing just now?"

"I have nothing to say, that is all, it doesn't matter anyway, it's all over now".

With a sigh Grissom ended the interview and Eric Beck was taken back to his cell.

While the team discussed what they knew in the case so far Ed called home. Lindsey answered it quickly.

"Ed, just a sec…Okay, sorry about that, I just got Sharon down for a nap, I wanted to make sure she was asleep".

"That's fine".

"So, how is everything going?"

Ed took a deep breath and told her about the documents he had translated and what they had revealed and how Eric had reacted to them when told about them.

"…However we're still no closer to finding out where Robertson is".

"I see, don't worry Ed, I'm sure you guys will find him".

"Yeah…Thanks Lindsey, I gotta go now, later".

"Okay, bye".

They hung up and Ed returned to the team. After a short discussion they were still no closer to finding Robertson when Ecklie arrived. He noted their grim expressions and asked.

"Is it too much to hope you've found something?"

Grissom looked up.

"We've found some information about the Lambs of God and their illicit business practices, but we're still no closer to finding the killer".

"Mr. and Mrs. Montezeri called by my office this morning, they want to know how the case is progressing, also, due to the Lambs of God connection the media's taken an interest, there's gonna be a press conference in a few hours. Don't you have anything I can use?"

Grissom sighed.

"You can tell Mr. and Mrs. Montezeri that we're doing everything we can, if they want we'll release their son's body to them for burial now. As for something to tell the press, sorry Conrad".

It was Ecklie's turn to sigh, he turned to leave when suddenly Ed got an idea.

Before Ecklie left the room Ed spoke.

"Actually there is something".

Everybody turned to face him, Ecklie looked confused, Ed turned to the team.

"Guys, we have to use the documents, the one's that detail their illicit businesses".

"Ed, we can't just…"

Ecklie raised a hand to stop the comment.

"Let's hear him out first before we start complaining".

Ed nodded and continued.

"The way Eric Beck reacted when he found out we knew about the documents and their contents. If we advertise these documents, it means ruin for the Lambs of God, they'll never be able to make any kind of business deal again and they'll lose their only source of funding. If we do that, Robertson might be forced out of hiding and we can then arrest him".

Grissom sighed and shook his head.

"It's a bit of a risky gamble".

"It may be our only chance Grissom".

Grissom thought for a moment and then made up his mind.

"Alright Conrad, you can use them, I'll detail the findings to you in a minute".

Ecklie nodded and left the room, the other CSIs also left the room, heading for the break room, before he left Grissom turned to Ed.

"Ed…For all our sakes, this better work".

"It'll work…It has to work".

Grissom and Ed then left the room, Ed's determination to make sure his gamble worked was enough for Grissom to accept that it was their best chance.

End of chapter, the Lambs of God's secret methods of fianance have been found and Eric Beck is now in a panic. Next up Ecklie holds the press conferences and utilizes the cults secret, will this be enough to force Robertson out into the open? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**WAR ON RUMOURS**

**CHAPTER 8**

Chapter eight; Ecklie reveals the truth about the Lambs of God and effectivley ruins them, will this help them arrest Robertson, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: You bet, this is their end.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters

While Ecklie prepared to talk to the media the others were all nervous, they were hoping that Ed's gamble would work. As Ecklie began to deliver his speech to the media it soon became obvious that they were extremely interested in the Lambs of God involvement.

"As you know a member of the Lambs of God is a suspect in our murder investigation..."

"Excuse me sir, I believe many people are curious about why you suspect a member of the Lambs of God".

Ecklie sighed and then explained.

"The member in question has previously been arrested for causing a riot during a public protest, we found his fingerprints at the scene and according to the head of the Lambs of God has already said that Robertson confessed, even bragged about the murder".

The media were soon buzzing with questions, Ecklie answered them cautiously and then, as the media were asking, once again about the Lambs of God's funding which he hadn't been able to answer before, he decided to use Ed's gamble.

"We have recently acquired documents after the arrest of the head of the group for assault. These documents were written in Braille but have been translated and reveal that the Lambs of God have been stealing money from people in various money laundering and Ponzi schemes".

The effect was immediate, the media were going crazy and the team knew that many Christian groups would be outraged. In fact some time after the press conference Ecklie commented that they had heard about several members of the Lambs of God leaving the group in disgrace, other Christian groups were appearing on talk shows and were talking about the Lambs of God destroying their reputation.

The only downside to all of this was the fact that, although they knew what he was doing and where he was Robertson was not yet arrested, they were missing a crucial piece of evidence, they had to find the gun. They were sitting talking about the case when Brass walked in.

"Guys, someone called Graham Mitchell wants to speak to us, he's a member of the Lambs of God, says he has important information".

Confused the team prepared to interview him, Catherine and Nick joined Brass in the interrogation room and the others watched from the viewing room. The moment they saw him it was clear Graham Mitchell was a relatively new member of the group as he did not have the same defiant look that Eric Beck had. Catherine then spoke.

"So, Graham Mitchell, anything you want to tell us?"

Graham sighed and then spoke.

"Yeah...I...I overheard James Robertson and Eric Beck talking, after that boy was murdered, Robertson told him everything, I overheard everything he did before and after the murder".

"Did you hear anything about a gun?"

Graham's eyes widened.

"Actually yeah, yeah, he said he hid it...He hid it in the trash can in front of his house, his own trash can".

"Okay, thank you".

Having heard that Grissom immediately left the lab and headed towards Robertson's house, luckily the trash hadn't been collected yet and he was easily able to find the gun with which he hurried back to the lab.

Once back at the lab Grissom carefully dusted the gun and located a single print, after comparing it they found a perfect match to Robertson, there was no doubt he had held the gun. To verify if it had been used they fired a test shot and compared the bullet and shell casings from the test fire to the ones collected from the scene. The bullets and shell casings were the same make and calibre and the striations on the bullets was a perfect match, this was the gun used to kill Muhammod. Grissom then spoke to Brass about his findings.

"All the evidence adds up, we've matched the bullets and only Robertson's fingerprints are on the gun".

"So we've got him?"

"Yeah".

Brass nodded and then called the officers that were keeping surveillance on Robertson's house and informed them to move in and arrest him.

End of chapter, the team finally have the murder weapon and have managed to lnk it to Robertson, now they are going to arrest him. Next up will be Robertson's arrest and confession. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**WAR ON RUMOURS**

**CHAPTER 9**

Chapter nine, the killer James Robertson is arrested and taken in for his final interrogation. Read on to find out the results of the team and Ed's hard work.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, and now he's going to be arrested, prepare for his final interrogation.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

The police officers quickly moved in and to their surprise Robertson came quietly. They escorted him back to the police station and once he was in the interrogation room Grissom and Catherine entered the interrogation room, Muhammod's parents and Ed watched from the viewing room. Grissom was the first to speak.

"James Robertson, I assume you know why you've been arrested".

Robertson sneered and shook his head.

"I've been arrested for doing the right thing and ridding the world of a dangerous individual".

"You killed a teenage boy, he was no danger to anybody".

Robertson glared and spoke, his tone showing more aggression than before.

"Are you insane? He was dangerous, I had to save innocent people from being killed by that terrorist".

"He wasn't a terrorist, we've already gone through this with Eric Beck. Just because he's a Muslim doesn't mean he's a terrorist".

Robertson sighed.

"Oh, what do you know, you've obviously strayed from the right path".

"The only path we followed, was the evidence, which led us right to you. You can try and justify it anyway you want, it doesn't change the fact that you murdered and innocent teenager".

Robertson's angry finally reached its peak.

Glaring at the CSIs his temper exploded.

"I killed in the name of righteousness, I killed a dangerous terrorist and instead of congratulating me like you should you arrest me and start lying, saying he wasn't a terrorist and treat me like a criminal!"

Catherine sighed and shook her head.

"Don't you think about the consequences of your actions? The boy you killed had a family, his parents, don't you think of how what you've done affected them. My son-in-law was his friend and he's taking this badly too, why can't you think of that?"

Robertson rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, why should I care about a family of terrorists, and of course his terrorist friend?"

"For the last time they were not terrorists and neither is Ed".

"Oh please, all these Muslim..."

Before Robertson could finish Catherine cut across him.

"Just because they're Muslim doesn't mean they are terrorists and Ed isn't Muslim, he's Catholic".

Like Eric Beck, the colour drained out of Robertson's face as if the idea of a Christian being friends with someone from another religion was shocking.

"What...How dare he...That blasphemer, he shall burn in hell for this".

"Enough, it doesn't matter, you've committed murder, we've connected the murder to you and you're gonna get twenty-five to life".

Robertson suddenly became indignant.

"Please, you can't do anything, there's no justice here, the only true justice is God's justice and only the Lambs of God understand that justice".

"The Lambs of God are finished, we've revealed the truth about their funding".

Robertson lowered his gaze and sat in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, after a pause he looked back up at the CSIs and glared.

"You have ruined the only group capable of saving the souls of the truly virtuous, on your head be it, but my conscience is clear, I killed a dangerous terrorist and you want to arrest me because you cannot accept the truth. Fine, I killed him, now arrest me and be done with it".

Brass then stepped forwards.

"James Robertson, you're under arrest for the murder of Muhammod Ali Montezeri".

Robertson said nothing as he was cuffed and led away. Following the final interrogation Muhammod's parents went and collected their son's body from the morgue for burial. After making some final notes on the case the team began to head off home, Catherine drove Ed back home, she could see how the case had affected him and she decided to try and console him.

"Ed, how are you feeling, now that we've got the guy?"

Ed paused for a moment before answering.

"I'm relieved I guess, I just wish...When Muhammod told me about the threats he was receiving, I just wish I'd taken them more seriously and told you guys about them. Maybe he'd still be alive".

"Ed, look at it logically, even if you had said something, I doubt we'd have been able to do anything before Robertson killed Muhammod".

Ed nodded slowly, still depressed, finally they stopped in front of Ed's apartment building.

"Okay, we're here, Listen Ed...Try not to worry too much, don't shut yourself off from Sharon and Lindsey, let them help".

"Okay, thanks".

Ed got out of the car and once he headed inside Catherine drove home.

End of chapter, Robertson has confessed to the murder and has finally been arrested and will naturally get life. Next up Ed returns home at last and still has to recover from the death of his friend, luckily with his wife and daughter to help him, he's got a chance to recover. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**WAR ON RUMOURS**

**CHAPTER 10**

Chapter 10; The case is over and now Ed has time to recover with his family.

Boris Yeltsin: End of the case yes but not the end of the story yet, here's the final chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

Ed sighed as he entered his apartment building, Maria noticed his preoccupation and decided not to ask him about what happened, Ed however seemed to realize this and spoke.

"It's okay Maria, we got the guy".

"Oh...good, well...take care Ed".

"Thanks".

With that Ed climbed up the stairs and returned to his apartment. Lindsey looked up as he walked in and immediately noticed his expression and knew he was physically and emotionally drained and once he walked over to the sofa he sat down with a sigh and leaned back. Lindsey knew her husband was depressed, she saw Sharon, who was sitting on the floor, looking up at her father with a worried expression. Lindsey smiled and gently lifted her up, Sharon then spoke quietly.

"Daddy's sad".

"I know sweetie, he's gonna need us, more than ever".

"Kay Mommy".

Lindsey walked over and sat down next to Ed and Sharon climbed into his lap. Realizing what was going on Ed automatically wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her, Lindsey put her arm around his shoulders and finally Ed broke down in tears, the combined pressure he felt from both the death of his friend and the hard work in the case, confronting the Lambs of God finally being too much for him.

They sat like that for a while as Ed slowly calmed down, Sharon had latched on to her father hoping to help him feel better. Finally Ed swallowed and using a free hand wiped away his tears, he gently kissed the top of Sharon's head and then turned to face Lindsey and kissed her too, Lindsey managed a small smile before talking.

"It's okay Ed...I know it must be hard for you to cope...but you've got me and Sharon, you don't have to try and cope with this alone".

Ed finally smiled and answered.

"I know, thanks. I'm fine now...It's late, we should probably go to bed".

Sharon had noticed her father's change, noticing that he was at least a little happier. She smiled and spoke.

"We can sleep together Daddy".

Lindsey smiled.

"I think that'd be a great idea, I'll go get Sharon ready, okay".

"Alright, thanks".

He handed Sharon to Lindsey, Sharon then asked.

"You okay now Daddy".

"I'm fine sweetie, I'll be fine".

Ed headed to the bedroom to get ready for bed while Lindsey and Sharon also got ready for bed.

Finally, after a few minutes Lindsey and Sharon came into the bedroom and Sharon quickly climbed up onto the bed. Ed was already lying down, Sharon lay next to him and Lindsey also climbed into be so that Sharon was in between her parents. Ed still felt shaken by the whole incident and Sharon and Lindsey did their best to comfort him, finally relieved that he would have a chance to recover with his family Ed was able to drift off into a peaceful sleep, reassured that he was okay now Lindsey and Sharon also drifted off to sleep, it was over and now Ed could recover from this incident.

End of chapter and story, Ed is now recovering from the shocks he has endured through the case with his family, he will recover however and finally things will be normal, or as normal as possible in Vegas. Hope you enjoyed this story, read and review please.


End file.
